bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Grey
"Once more into the fray. Into the last good fight that we'll ever know. Live and die on this day, we'll live and die on this day...and we'll take as many of our enemies down with us as possible." -''Rushifa Sureiya '''The Grey '(グレ''Gurē literally: ''"The Grey Ones") is a notorious and dangerous band of mercenaries led by the infamous terrorist, Rushifa Sureiya. They are regarded as one of, if not the deadliest and most precise mercenary guild under the contract of the Inner Circle. They are known and recognized for their trademark grey mane furs that they wear on specific points of their bodies. Their insignia is that of a howling wolf with various symbols making up it's upper body. History/Background Known Members Rushifa Sureiya: (Leader) The most wanted and feared criminal within Soul Society, Rushifa formed The Grey so that his influence and demonstration of fear and corruption would become more apparant to his enemies. He cares for his allies and fellow Grey members, but is willing to let them die or take harm if the situation requires it with little remorse. He is married to Inner Circle Dragon, Brina McTavish, explaining his close ties to the powerful criminal organization. Von Kessler: (Overseer of Operations & Advisor) Known to be one of Rushifa's most trusted confidants and allies, many with even Rushifa have no true knowledge of his true origins or species affiliations. Having only displayed unchallenged swordsplay, speed, tactical knowledge and wisdom beyond most of any among the comradery, Von Kessler has been one of the Grey's greatest assets. *Note: It was Von Kessler's recommendation that to improve iconic knowledge of their organization, that they should wear a semblence of fur-like trappings on their person with their insignia emblazoned upon it.* Lazarus: '(Close Quarters Expert) Rushifa's most trusted member, as well as his right hand, Lazarus is known throughout the ranks of the Grey for his absolute mastery over the martial art style of Hakuda, making him the ideal close quarters fighter for tight or concealed missions. 'Cheng: '(Explosives Technician) A much more unstable member of the group, Cheng is recognized for his expertise in explosive devices, as well as various other contraptions meant solely for the purpose of destruction. He has even managed to conceal several bombs into the most mundane of items for the biggest surprise in defeating a target. 'Ma-Ma: (Marksman) The first female to join the group, Ma-Ma (having forgotten her old name) is the long range fighter of the group, her Fullbrought pistols legendary for being able to hit a target from a mile away with almost pinpoint accuracy. 'Armin Visari: '(Tactics and Strategist) Arguably the strongest member of the group besides Rushifa himself, Armin is a Quincy who has come seemingly out of nowhere, surprising and even instilling a bit of fear within his Soul Reaper foes. Armin possesses several different powers and Quincy devices that allow him to be prepared for almost any situation. Behind the Scenes/Trivia *This group's theme music is "Gotham's Reckoning" from the Dark Knight Rises Soundtrack. *This group is named after the movie, "The Grey," starring Liam Neeson, which tells the story of plane crash survivors trying to survive against a pack of grey wolves in the Alaskan wasteland. *The quote at the top of the page also pays homage to "The Grey."